


the best feuds are one-sided

by xslytherclawx



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, references to Taylor Swift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: Alex can't believe that June actually wants to go to Taylor Swift's birthday party.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz & June Claremont-Diaz, Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020, xslytherclawx’s events collection





	the best feuds are one-sided

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuburbanSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuburbanSun/gifts).



> One of the funniest moments in the book to me was when June threatened Alex with Taylor Swift's Fourth of July party... and how were we to know that in the span the novel covers, Taylor would release three albums?
> 
> This is silly and not actually a prompt you gave, but I got the idea looking through your tumblr, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Set late November/early December 2019.

“Um,” Alex says, barging into June’s room, “what the fuck?”

June doesn’t look up from her computer. “What is it this time?”

He waves his phone in front of her, open to a twitter feed. June’s twitter feed. “Why did you tell Taylor Swift that you look forward to seeing her at her birthday party?”

“Uh. Because she invited me to her birthday party?” June says.

“I thought we were clear on the Taylor Swift front.”

June rolls her eyes. “The front where you have some dumb feud because you were jealous that she was dating–”

“Do not finish that sentence. I wasn’t jealous!”

“I think you can admit that now.” June finally looks up from her computer. “You know she really likes Mom.”

“She’s a Democrat. Most Democrats like Mom. That doesn’t mean we go to their birthday parties.”

“If you want, I’m sure I can get you invited, too.”

“I don’t want to go to Taylor Swift’s birthday party.”

* * *

He complains to Henry on the phone the next day. “June’s trying to get me to go to Taylor Swift’s birthday party.”

And then Henry says the most traitorous, treasonous words in the English language, “You know, I quite like Taylor Swift.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Alex says.

“I will not,” Henry says. “I’d have thought you’d like her music. It all seems very much the sort of thing you’d like.”

“It’s not about her  _ music…” _

“I hope it’s not about her public image.”

“No. Of course not. It’s about the fact that she has horrible taste in men.”

He can almost  _ hear _ Henry roll his eyes. It’s endearing. “So June was right, then.”

“What? No. Don’t listen to anything June tells you about my feud with Taylor Swift.”

“I shouldn’t be surprised; how long did it take you to realise you fancied me?”

“First of all, I  _ love _ you, asshole, and second of all, she’s not even  _ dating _ the guy anymore; she’s been dating some boring English guy for a while.”

“‘Boring English guy’?” He can hear the amusement in Henry’s tone, but this isn’t a laughing matter.

“Not like that. He’s like…” Alex tries to think of how to describe it. “Like, he’s an actor and the only thing I remember seeing him in was that movie about Queen Anne. And he has like, no public presence that I’m aware of.”

“I think he’s got more of one than she does, anymore,” Henry says, which is even worse. Does he  _ follow _ Taylor Swift?

He pulls up Instagram and Twitter and sure enough.

The traitor.

“I can’t believe you follow her.”

“Sorry, you must have neglected to inform me earlier of your ridiculous feud with Taylor Swift.”

“It’s not ridiculous!” Alex protests.

Henry only hums. Bastard.

“I’m not going to her birthday party.”

“I can see about going with you.”

“You just want to meet her. Oh my god. I can’t believe you’re a Taylor Swift fan.”

“You know… I think there is one song off her most recent album you might appreciate…” Henry says, and Alex gets the link before Henry’s even done talking.

“Fuck you,” Alex says, and he absolutely, resolutely does  _ not _ click on the link to “London Boy”.

Henry must have texted June, though, because he hears it start blaring from her room. He walks into June’s room, with his phone on speaker, and says, “I hate both of y’all.”

“No, you don’t,” Henry says.

“Aww,” June says. “I love you, too, Alex. And Taylor got back to me: we’re going.”

“I’ll talk to Shaan,” Henry says.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [tumblr](http://xslytherclawx.tumblr.com)!


End file.
